Otona?
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Disaat kau mengharap sesuatu tetapi orang lain yang mendapatkannya, hati akan terasa seperti diremas dan hancur seketika/ oneshot!galau/ Hints KagaKuro/ Aneh bin abal/ silakan mencerca saya . .


Disaat kau mengharap sesuatu tetapi orang lain yang mendapatkannya, hati akan terasa seperti diremas dan hancur seketika.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya. Di tengah gelapnya malam, dimana bintang menari-nari di sekeliling bumi dan kelelawar mendecit girang, ia terbaring di ranjang. Dengan ponsel touchscreen di ujung tangan dan butir air di pelupuk mata. Termenung, meratapi kehidupan —kesialannya— hari ini.

.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**A/N:** typo(s), gaje, 1000% aneh, abal, OOC, de el el. Curhatan author yg lg galau pas malming.

Douzo~

.

Pagi yang cerah, mentari menyelusupkan sinarnya ke segala penjuru di muka bumi. Angin musim gugur berhambur pelan, membawa hawa dingin yang lumayan menusuk bila kau tidak mengenakan semacam jaket atau kaos lengan panjang berlapis. Kali ini, SMA Seirin, tempat dimana Tetsuya bersekolah memberi libur dua minggu untuk para siswa dan tentu kesempatan itu tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Hoi Kuroko, liburan ini sepertinya aku akan ke Amerika. Tatsuya dan Alex mengajakku berkeliling." Kagami Taiga, pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut sewarna darah itu berujar sambil memakan burger. Ada sebuah gunungan burger seperti biasa di sebelahnya.

"Oh.." Hanya kata itu yang terucap oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kapan.."

"Besok."

"... kembali?"

"Eh? Yah.. Mungkin hari terakhir liburan, tapi akan aku usahakan satu minggu sebelumnya." —tersenyum. Ia meyakinkan teman dekatnya.

.

.

Tetsuya mengetik angka-angka yang tertera di layar untuk membuka password ponselnya, ternyata ada sebuah email masuk.

From: Kagami-kun

Subject: Hai

Hai Kuroko, ternyata aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke Amerika. Banyak yang berubah di sini. Ah, itu fotoku di white hall, tempat presiden bekerja. Kau tau? Setelah itu kami dikejar oleh security.

Dan di bawah pesan ada sebuah foto berukuran mini, yang kemudian di download oleh yang bersangkutan. Tempampang foto seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal oleh Tetsuya, memakai jaket tebal berwarna cokelat dengan hoodie berbulu di sekitarnya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah gedung yang terlihat tidak seberapa tinggi dan bercat putih bersih.

"Jadi ini ya Amerika.."

Tetsuya menekan reply, mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

.

Ponsel Taiga bergetar singkat, pertanda sebuah email masuk.

From: Kuroko

Subject: Re: Hai

Arigatou Kagami-kun. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan temanmu.

Dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Taiga~ cepat sedikit jalannya!"

"H-hei, tunggu aku Tatsuya!" Kemudian ia berlari mengejar kedua temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, bagi Tetsuya yang menghabiskan liburan di rumah, waktu dua minggu itu seperti berbulan-bulan lamanya. Pemilik rambut sewarna langit cerah itu hanya bisa membantu ibunya membersihkan rumah dan sebuah taman mini yang ada di halaman belakang. Pergi ke perpustakaan ataupun sekedar berjalan di sekitar taman kota sambil meminum vanilla milkshake yang dibeli di restoran cepat saji langganannya— seperti sekarang ini.

Kenyataannya, memang tidak ada yang istimewa dengan liburan Tetsuya kali ini. Ralat, sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ia menghela nafas singkat kemudian beranjak untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan vanilla milkshake-nya.

Sampai di rumah, ketika membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan oleh seorang balita laki-laki berusia dua tahunan. Berjalan memutar di ruang keluarga sambil sesekali menggigit kecil biskuit yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"_Tadaima_.."

"_Okaeri_ Tetsu-_chan_~" Suara renyah dan feminin terdengar dari arah dapur. Tetsuya menebak itu adalah suara kakak dari ibunya yang tinggal di Kyoto, bibi Gin.

_Pasti mereka keluar kota lagi_, tebaknya. Ia meletakkan sepatu di rak dan mendekati si kecil untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ayolah Tetsu-_chan_, setidaknya kau punya acara untuk malam minggu ini~ Kencan mungkin?" —kata-kata bibi sukses menampar statusnya yang sudah ia anggap _'forever alone'_. _Good_.

"Tidak bibi. Mungkin temanku akan kemari nanti." Balas pemuda mungil itu, ingin mengakhiri topik nista sang bibi. Ia teringat bahwa hari ini Taiga pulang dari acara kelilingnya.

"Oh ya?"

"_Hai._"

"Ah, _onii-san_ mu sudah berangkat kerja~ katanya ia akan membawa oleh-oleh nanti~"

"_Hai._"

Iris secerah langit itu melirik ke arah kalender sejenak. Memastikan juga hari ini kakaknya, Kuroko Seijuurou akan menerima gaji di bulan kelima masa kerjanya. Dan seperti sudah kewajiban —menurut Tetsuya— untuk membelikan adiknya sesuatu yang disukai.

Sebuah novel, mungkin?

Ah, ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu.

.

.

.

Detik terlewati..

.

.

.

Menit terlewati..

.

.

.

Jam terlewati..

.

.

Menunggu kakak yang pulang malam itu sedikit membosankan. Tetsuya menyalakan _flat TV_ yang ada di kamar, sekedar membuang rasa bosan. Mengganti-ganti channel yang tidak pas dengan keinginan. Pada akhirnya berhenti di sebuah channel yang tengah menayangkan balapan _MotoGP_ secara langsung. Ia meraih ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna putih yang ada di meja kecil. Jemarinya menari, mengetikkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sepunggung mengintip dari balik pintu kamar sambil menggendong balita. "Nah, Rei-_chan_ main dulu dengan Tetsu-_nii_, mama mau masak dulu~ Tetsu-_chan_, titip Rei-_chan_ ya~"

"_Hai,_" pintu kamar tertutup. Tetsuya menggendong Rei ke ranjang, bermaksud mengajak bermain game bersama dengan tablet PC miliknya.

Yah, setidaknya bisa mengubah mood

.

"_Tadaima.._" Tetsuya cepat-cepat membereskan segala macam teknologi(?) yang berserakan di ranjang. Menggendong Rei, menuruni tangga dengan cepat, menuju ruang keluarga. Tampak bibi Gin berbincang dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang tengah duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet bermotif harimau. Seijuurou-nii sudah pulang.

"_Okaerinasai nii-san_," Tetsuya menurunkan Rei, ia tak sabar melihat isi dua bungkus plastik berwarna putih yang sedikit membentuk kotak yang ada di sebelah kakaknya.

"Ya Tetsuya. Hm.. ini untukmu Rei."

Seiijurou membukanya. Bungkus plastik pertama yang lebih kecil itu ternyata berisi sebuah topi rajutan berwarna merah. "Aku sudah janji untuk membelikannya topi warna merah." Ia berujar kepada adik semata wayangnya yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Rei duduk di pangkuan Seijuurou kemudian dipakaikan topi tersebut. Tetsuya hanya menatap mereka datar.

Bungkus kedua, yang lebih besar dibuka. Berisi satu set mainan tentara. Pemuda berambut merah membuka segel lalu pembungkusnya dan menata mainan itu di lantai.

Rei terlihat senang, Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Rei suka kan?"

Rei tertawa girang sambil memeluk mainan abrunya, dan lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar.

Beranjak, Tetsuya kembali menuju kamar yang pantas disebut sebagai 'tempat persembunyian'.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terpejam. Entah bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya sekarang. Harus marah kah? Menangis kah? Tak peduli apa yang didapat. Entah makanan, sepatu, baju, sebuah novel bertemakan biografi, sejarah atau romansa sekaligus, ia akan menerima. Asal itu 'untuknya'. Satu-satunya harapan sirna sudah.

_Aku harus bersikap dewasa? Iya kan? Tidak boleh iri kan? Itu bohong._

Setiap orang pasti akan mengakui bahwa sebuah kedewasaan adalah sifat mutlak. Tetapi kenyataannya, kedewasaan seseorang dapat goyah dengan hal sepele sekalipun. Ucapan yang mengatakan 'orang tua tidak cocok makan permen' itu adalah sebuah bentuk diskriminasi tidak langsung. Sebagaimanapun besarnya kedewasaan seseorang masih dapat terkalahkan oleh sebuah 'keinginan' yang besar.

Tetsuya adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kuroko yang terkenal kaya. Ia pantas mendapat apa yang diinginkannya karena ia adalah anggota keluarga terkecil. Menampik berapa usianya kini, ia tetaplah menjadi yang termuda, yang terkecil. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

Suara ringtone berbunyi nyaring di malam tanpa angin, _vibrate_ ponsel menjalar sampai ujung jari Tetsuya. Dengan kesadaran minim, ia menekan _answer_ yang tertera.

"_Hai.._"

/Kuroko, maaf mengganggu tidur mu./

"..."

/Maaf.. Aku tidak dapat pulang cepat seperti kataku kemarin. Ada urusan mendadak lainnya— ibuku sakit dan sedang di rawat inap sekarang./

"..."

/Sepertinya aku akan pulang sampai hari libur terakhir./

Tidak ada jawaban.

/Kuroko?/

/Kuroko? Kau masih di sana?/

/Hhh.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak dapat menemanimu liburan kali ini. Kalau begitu, _h-have a nice dream_, _oyasumi_../

—dan untuk kali ini, Tetsuya ingin kembali menjadi bayi seperti sedia kala.

**#The End**

.

_**Oke ini absurd abis, efek galau. Asli galau. Bahkan editingnya acak2an, saya ga biasa ngetik fict di ms word, biasanya pake hape**_

_**Akhir kata, bila anda berminat, silahkan mencerca saya dengan cara me-review ._.**_

_**Arigatou~**_


End file.
